With the rapid development of electronic technology and communication technology, mobile communication technology has been more and more popular in our daily life, which can greatly facilitate our life and production. There are potential safety risks in a nuclear power plant, i.e. nuclear safety, which is quite different from the potential safety risks in conventional power stations. When a nuclear accident occurs due to equipments, management or natural disaster, the uncontrollable radioactive nuclide will be released to the surroundings, which will lead to radioactive pollution. In order to control or mitigate the nuclear accident, various laws and regulations have been made to ensure normal communication in a nuclear accident emergency. According to actual situation, a series of emergency commands and communication systems have been step up, including wired communication system, wireless communication system, broadcast and sound alarm system.
Wireless communication system mainly refers to a paging system which can be connected to a special purpose switch or a public network switch. Paging person is accessed to an automatic paging system or an artificial paging system via a phone call, sends phone numbers or text information. The paging system is generally provided with an operating terminal for facilitating the management of the administrator. The staff members in the emergency command center and the main control room can send messages (including emergency information) to all of or part of the staff members having a paging terminal via the operating terminal. In the nuclear power plant, according to the safety management regulations of the nuclear power plant, mobile communication terminals which can transmit radio signals, for instance a cell phone and a PHS are not allowed to enter the nuclear power plant, because these mobile communication terminals are both two-way communication terminals. The wireless signal sent by the mobile communication terminal may cause electromagnetic interference to the nuclear primary instrumentation, the secondary protection system and the DCS system. In order to avoid electromagnetic interference, on the one hand, certain areas in the nuclear power plant are managed accordingly, for instance setting up prohibited area for using the communication terminal where two-way communication mobile terminal cannot be used. On the other hand, the paging system used in the mobile communication system in the nuclear power plant only has single function and cannot meet the actual requirements of wireless communication in the nuclear power plant.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed, therefore, is to provide a compound mobile communication method, terminal and system for a nuclear power plant.